La boda de mi mejor amiga
by Tenten.Uchiha.x3
Summary: AU/Es el día más feliz de Tenten. Pero Rock Lee le guarda un secreto que nunca le revelará. Amor, desamor y todo en una sola persona. Solo una sonrisa le da felicidad momentánea.


_Holis~ .w. Hoy es el cumpleaños de un personaje que yo AMODORO y es…*redoble de tambores redoblosos* TENTEN! Yeah~ el alma gemela de nuestro ninja ojiperla (no Hiashi, no)._

_Dedicado especialmente a Tenten, a las fans de Tenten y a mi amigo de prepa 9 (UNAM): Quique que ya van 9 tipas que lo dejan en la friendzone. Si, #PrayForQuique y #PrayPorElEstupidoMuyEstupidoQueMeDejoEnVistoPorqueLePartireLaCara_

_Oh me base en la canción "Wedding Dress" de Taeyang (Oh, como amo a BIGBANG)_

_**Disclaimer**__: Tenten y los demás personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Quiero-dejar-sin-equipo-a-Tenten Kishimoto. (9*nn*)9_

_Enjoy~ (~.w.)~_

* * *

Sentado ahí _¿no estás aburrido?_ No tocas el piano delante de ti, lo miras con repulsión a pesar de que puedes tocar más que bien. Piensas en su sonrisa, sus ojos chocolate y su mirar lleno de amor _¿acaso tanto te duele? _No quieres hacerlo. Pero aun así lo haces, deslizas tus dedos entre las teclas presionándolas con maestría que contrariamente a lo que sientes, su melodía es feliz; dando esperanzas a un amor eterno. Tu mente divaga, recordando las clases que tuviste; el cómo tu madre te enseño las melodías para enamorar a alguien _¿Irónico, no?_

Oh amor, algo que las mujeres te han negado tantas veces, que cada vez te duele menos hasta casi no importarte; entonces _¿por qué esta vez te duele aun más? _Al final cuando notas que ha oscurecido, cansado de tocar te levantas mientras dices algo al aire, como si ella estuviera ahí para ti; estas destrozado tanto física como emocionalmente. Decides ir hacia tu habitación, debes descansar para mañana, un _gran día_ ¿no es así? Tienes que ser muy sonriente al salir el sol.

Aunque mañana empiece la muerte en vida para ti. Pero es algo que tú provocaste con tus acciones.

Y al caer abatido en la fría cama, Morfeo te lleva entre sus brazos e inmisericorde con tu pesar, empieza a llenar tu mente con imágenes de ella. Pero ya no son sueños; son recuerdos, recuerdos en los que fuiste abnegado, poniendo a todos por delante de ti.

Primero. Tú tratando de que ella sonría, que se alegre mientras tiene esa cara que te vuelca el corazón; con tristeza en sus ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar, mientras la abrazas y consuelas. Todo tu sueño se pone turbio hasta que los recuerdos de su risa te hacen caer, ella te comparte su peculiar gusto musical mientras su cabeza está recostada en tu regazo. Su sonrisa, siempre fue lo que te enamoro de ella. Una vasta colección de ella, sonriendo en diferentes momentos. _¿Cómo no amarla?_ Te preguntas, ella es solo luz y alegría en ese prado verde, viendo todo desde el mirador de la ciudad juntos y demasiado cerca para el bien de tu cordura.

Despiertas. Pero no pudiste descansar, las marcas debajo de tus ojos lo dicen. Todas las sonrisas que te obsequio, reunidas en tan solo una noche; tu mente es masoquista. Te arreglas el traje lentamente, tratando de retrasar lo inevitable, mientras que la naturaleza no es romántica contigo* y luce en cambio perfecta; la iglesia frente a ti se hace más grande a cada paso que das mientras guardas tu miseria cambiándola por una sonrisa. Y sonríes forzadamente al ver caras conocidas, que te saludan alegres sin saber todo lo que te guardas. Tu finges que es un día de jubilo mientras mueres por dentro _¿desde cuándo eres tan buen actor?_

Pero al verla a ella, parada ahí junto al altar saludando nerviosa a las personas. Ella vestida de blanco, con su cabello castaño en un único moño te hace pensar en lo hermosa y madura que se ve sin su típico peinado infantil. Tus ojos se iluminaron, no habías visto algo tan majestuoso que por un momento creíste que era un ángel que resplandece todo el lugar con su presencia.

Pero luego cuando te ve, tu pulso se acelera mientras su sonrisa crece dirigida hacia ti, solo una sonrisa suya te puede poner así. Tan solo un breve instante pensaste que ella estaba vestida así, con ese vestido de novia solo por ti. Y con ese breve momento corres hacia ella y la abrazas levantándola centímetros del suelo, dándole vueltas en el aire mientras ella ríe como una niña solo para ti.

La persona que aparece a su lado te regresa a la realidad de golpe haciendo que bajes a la chica al piso. Con su porte serio y siempre correcto, frío y cortante; te saluda del mismo modo que siempre y sigues sin entender por qué ella está con él, porque lo prefirió en vez de a ti. Pero al ver la mirada que le dedica solo a él, te das cuenta que lo que siente ella es amor; él aunque sea tu mejor amigo no tiene idea de tus sentimientos, por desgracia tu si sabes los de él. Ella lo eligió y él a ella solo por que se aman mutuamente y al fin lo comprendiste.

Las sonrisas especiales que apenas recordaste hace unas horas no eran tan especiales como las que le manda ella a él. La vez que estaba triste y la reconfortaste, fue porque peleo con él _¿ya no lo recuerdas?_ Las esperanzas que tuviste en ese instante al ver que era momentáneamente libre fue tan fuerte como tu dolor en el corazón al ayudarla a volver con él. Y ese día único para ti en el mirador, tu momento mágico termino cuando él llego y la acerco a su lado. Nunca fue tuya.

Abres los ojos, todos en las posiciones que deben estar. Los invitados en sus asientos, él enfrente del sacerdote y tú en el piano cerca de la tarima. Recibes la indicación de empezar a tocar cuando ella entra. Tocas aunque sabes que cuando la música comience ya no la encontraras como antes. Ella sera completamente de otro. Por un momento te transportas a un mundo mágico, en el que estas ahí en vez de él, viéndola caminar hacia tu lado con esa mirada de amor solo para ti. Luego, besándola suavemente, con movimientos delicados tus labios y los suyos mezclados en una caricia demasiado intima.

Abres los ojos.

Y ahora, tu desinterés provocará tu miseria. Cuando terminas de tocar, tu mejor amigo te ve diferente con una mezcla de ira y traición; dejaste escapar tus sentimientos por ella en la música. Y él lo noto. Ahora te ve como un enemigo, aun sabiendo que ya gano la guerra. Él logró notarlo y ahora siempre con la mirada te recriminará. Cada vez que pueda, te va a dejar en claro que ella lo eligió sobre ti. Pero ella nunca noto lo que sentías _¿No la odias por ello?_ Pero nunca le dijiste, porque temías que se alejara de ti. Ahora mírala, esta al lado de tu mejor amigo y ella** jamás** sera tuya.

Los ves dirigirse a la entrada, siendo aclamados por la multitud de familiares que se alegran por la unión. Que se alegran por tu dolor. Todo es alegría y jubilo para los recién casados, risas y felicitaciones. Metes tus manos en los bolsillos de tu pantalón mientras todos ellos están en su burbuja de felicidad, tú prefieres irte a la nostalgia de los recuerdos. En específico uno.

Tu primer acto de egoísmo. La ves platicar en el prado felizmente con Hinata, una de sus mejores amigas. La tomas de la muñeca y la conduces hacia un lugar más privado y especial. El mirador de la ciudad, testigo de varios amores y desamores. El tuyo, solo uno más de ellos. Mientras ella te mira con confusión, tú buscas nervioso algo en el bolsillo de tu pantalón. Ella se empieza a impacientar cuando él llega.

Y ella al verlo cambia completamente, se ve menos tensa y mas radiante ¿cómo los encontró? Nunca lo sabrás. Y él hace lo que tú debiste hacer minutos antes, la aparta para él. Aclara lo que siente por ella, _¿él la amará tanto como tu lo haces?_ Contienes la respiración y muerdes tus labios, esperando que ella diga que no. Pero ella acepta gustosa mientras lagrimas de felicidad surcan su rostro y se avienta a sus brazos. Los felicitas aunque secretamente deseas que sean infelices.

Y la realidad viene hacia ti en forma de un anillo. Te habías esforzado por reunir lo suficiente para comprarlo y aun así se veía diminuto a comparación del que adornaba la mano de tu mejor amiga. _¿Cuánto le habría costado? ¿El doble?_ Tal vez cinco veces más y tú sabes que ella aun así vale más que eso. Tiras el anillo al suelo como si quemara. Mientras te alejas entre las sombras.

Ahora, ese nudo que tienes en la garganta y las lagrimas contenidas tendrán que esperar a llegar a tu solitaria casa, con la única compañía del piano, en el que descargarás todos tus sentimientos a través de una melodía dolorosa. Tal vez vuelvas a amar. Tal vez no. No tan intensamente.

Tal vez…

* * *

_*"Aprende con .x3 y sus intentos de utilizar lo que aprendió en clases": Una característica del romanticismo, es que la naturaleza está acorde a los sentimientos de la persona. Por ejemplo: Estas triste y llueve, feliz y todo es color de rosa .w._

_Hola de nuevo mis queridas lectoras. Y ustedes saben que mientras más comenten hay menos ropa! … no esperen… no era así. Pero bueno, déjenme reviews que de eso vivo. No gano nada económico al subirlo; pero prefiero sus comentarios antes que eso._

_Oh, y estaré subiendo mis historias a Wattpad #SoloQueriaSerHipstah .w._

**_Dejenme Reviews please *nn*_**


End file.
